Love Don't Die
by laprincesadelamor
Summary: Series of one-shots with Klaroline. (Update, Chapter 3: Our sign of humanity)
1. Happy Birthday, Caroline

**It is series of one-shots with Klaroline that I come to mind. I hope that you will like this.  
One-shot happens after episode 5x11. Caroline's birthday and gets a gift from Klaus.  
Read and write what you think about it :)  
Kisses, Karolina**

* * *

Day like every day for Caroline Forbes is just such a seemingly. Do not pay attention to the date on the calendar. For her, it's kind of another day at the university. She was sitting in lectures, taking notes at the same time trying to remember anything. After finite lectures went to the dorm, in the end it was a Friday. For the rest of the weekend, where she can get some sleep. Alone in the room, Elena went to Damon and Bonnie to Jeremy.  
She turned the knob and pushed the door. Her eyes widened as she saw petals of red roses scattered on her bed and around it. Probably not entered the room and closed the door. She put the book on the desk against the wall and walked over to the bed on which lay a box. The box in decorative paper with a blue ribbon was attached to the envelope. Hesitating for a moment she took the envelope and hand it opened. She pulled out the letter and saw the beautiful writing that could only belong to one person on this earth - to Klaus.  
_Dear, Caroline.  
I know I promised to go with your life, but just I can't forget about you since that day in the woods. You gave me something then what is for me the most precious. You gave me a part of herself, part of your heart. I think we all know that, but I am writing this for the record, you never forgot this. While it is true that I don't write because of that. And from that day it is today. Today is your birthday. I would like to wish you that you found happiness even with me, I just want you to be happy. So you never lose your light and a beautiful smile that can brighten the day. Remember that you are the most wonderful woman in the world. Never forget that you are beautiful, strong, intelligent, good, full of light, brave and fearless. So as a gift I give you this necklace to always remind you who you are. That you are a person who survived so much tragedy in your life, and never lost faith in your humanity. This symbol will be the hummingbird.  
With the best wishes,  
forever yours,  
Klaus_

_Ps. I'm going to keep every promise that I made to you during those two years. I entend to be your last love. However long it takes._

Caroline finished reading the letter. Tears ran down her cheeks, not knowing why. Although in her heart she knew Klaus in spite of the fact that the left has never stopped loving her and will not stop. If two years ago someone asked her if someone like him can love it to her laughed. Now it was different, felt different than the last few months. Since Klaus went to New Orleans after her confession, she felt empty and lonely. At this time it was different, she knew that in this world a person who loves her more than anything and will wait for her even a hundred years.  
The vampire wiped her tears and solved the ribbon. She lifted the lid and saw a beautiful necklace with a pendant of a hummingbird. She ran a finger across the tag and smiled. **_Hummingbird_**. It was their thing. Her humanity. His. Them.  
She walked over to the mirror that hung next to the closet and hung on her neck a gift. She was happy. After the first few months she was really happy. She put her fingers on the hummingbird and said to herself - _**"One day I will become in the age at your door Klaus."**_


	2. Let Her Go

**Hello again :)**  
**Thanks for all the opinions.**  
**English isn't my first language so I'm really sorry for all mistakes.**  
**Now for the one-shot. I had the idea a month ago but didn't know how to write it and last night and idea came to my mind.**  
**I hope you enjoy it. Although I don't know what I think of this one-shot.**

_****_

Summary: Klaus gets a call about the death of Caroline but nobody expected that it will have consequences.

* * *

A normal day like any other day in New Orleans. Klaus in his studio painting another picture of a beautiful young blond vampire. Suddenly at the table starts ringing telephone. Hybrid wipe dirty hands on a rag and goes to answer the phone.

"Ripper. What happened that you calling me? "He said into the phone with a smile.

"Klaus, this is not time for jokes. I'm calling you to tell you something important "replied the young Salvatore

"It sounds serious. So I'm all ears "Original said with irony

"It's about.. It's about Caroline.. She.. She is dead" said the voice had broken vampire

"What? Do not joke Stefan! "Mikaelson shouted into the phone

"I'm not kidding. There was a full moon and we thought Care is in the dorm. Two days later I found her in the woods all bitten by wolves. If I had found it earlier .. Her funeral is in Saturday "  
Klaus couldn't longer hear this and threw the phone against the wall. He ran out of the house as soon as possible and ran into the woods transform into a wolf. It took one phone call to destroy his world.

It's Caroline's funeral day. Everyone gathered at the cemetery in Mistic Falls. The original hybrid stood in the shade under a tree. He wasn't able to go there. He can't go to her friends. Because it would mean that sued her go. And he wasn't able to. He couldn't think of it that he will never in his life this light that she had. That will not be the light or her in his life.  
Standing under the tree thinking that nobody sees it. But he was wrong. Stefan and Damon saw it. They knew what he feels. Only they knew that he had real feelings for Caroline Forbes.

It had been years since her funeral. News worldwide only one spoke. About ruthless killers who murdered a beautiful and young blondes. Each of the victims was about 20 years. Each had torn throat. Nobody knew who he is and why he does it. But few people in this world knew. Only a few. Family Mikaelson and Salvatore and Elena, Bonnie and Matt. They knew who murdered the poor girl. Unfortunately, they couldn't do anything about it. The original hybrid couldn't cope with the pain of the loss of someone who has found in him humanity and feelings that suppressed for a thousand years. Over the years since the death of a young vampire that he was only one day in which I never killed. This day is her birthday. Every year on this day was coming to Mistic Falls and put a rose on her grave. He always wonders why this happened to her. Why she the one that was good, human, full of light and love must die. Maybe if he hadn't gone to New Orleans she wouldn't die. 

* * *

**What do you think about this?  
Kisses, Karolina.  
**


	3. Our sign of humanity

**My sweethearts, I thank you for any opinion and for that You have added to favorites and followers my series. It means a lot to me.**  
**I invite you all to my tumblr. Name: _laprincesadelamor_**

_**As I mentioned English isn't my first language.**_  
_**This one-shot takes place after tvd 4x07. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Title: Our sign of humanity**  
**Summary: Caroline decides to get a tattoo after her date with Klaus.  
**

* * *

Caroline threw herself on the bed because she can't sleep. She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand which showed 3:00 at night. The blonde sighed and began to think about how she saw Tyler with Hayley at the Miss Mystic Falls. She was jealous, and it very much. But suddenly before his  
eyes appeared laughing face Klaus. Today saw the original in a different light. As always when He is only with her. It is a nice and charming. Completely  
different just for her. She always thought that he have just a stupid obsessed with her. She thought that he wants her into bed just as his next conquest. But  
today she changed her mind. It was something much bigger. He actually has for her some deeper feelings but if you can speak of love, this just was not sure.  
She remembered his words about that time in his life he thought he wanted to be a human. It was then when he was in the Andes. She envied him that. He  
was everywhere and she's stuck in this small town. He could show her the world, starting from Rome, Paris and Tokyo.  
The thought came to her hummingbird. Hummingbird another their thing. Symbol of humanity.  
_His words: "His little heart was beating like a machine gun. I thought then as it is every day to work hard in order to survive in order to constantly be on the verge of death. How much satisfaction can give the fact that I survived. "_  
Hummingbird. This is definitely a symbol. Symbol of humanity. Their symbol. Both of them don't think about becoming a human. We both think that being a vampire makes them better. Klaus in every possible way shows her that are the same. Blonde with that thought sleep.

The next day vampire rode in her car and appeared before her eyes tattoo studio. She stopped her car and in herhead heard a voice when Klaus talked about hummingbird. She imagined the little hummingbirds flying on her forearm. She smiled to herself and got out of the car. She went into the studio.

And after a few hours she sitting in the Mystic Grill drinking coffee and looking at her new tattoo on her left arm. She heard the front door open and immediately recognized his scent. She always recognize his scent. She looked up and saw the smiling hybrid in front of her. Why does he always have to look so sexy - she thought.  
_"Nice tattoo, love. Are these little hummingbirds? "_- Klaus said with his smile.

_"You know, recently one person told me a beautiful story and I thought that the hummingbird is a symbol that perfectly fits to me. And somehow happened that I did the tattoo "_- explained vamp.

_"You're right, love. Definitely It's a symbol that fits to you. Perfectly reflect your personality. Fits up to you so much"_- replied with a twinkle in his eye. What blonde smiled to him.  
She sank into his eyes in the color of the sea. She can look in his eyes throughout the day. From this reverie tore voice belongs to the waitress who asked Klaus what give him. As always he ordered a bourbon.  
_  
"And shouldn't you look a cure?"_ - Caroline asked as soon as the waitress walked away from their table.

_"I'm working on it. And how Elena and Damon? "_- Replied and asked mockingly. In the end, He doesn't care what happens with older Salvatore and with doppelganger.

_"If you ask whether they are still connected to the bond. They are. Unfortunately. "_- Said the girl indifferently.

_"So you already know. I always knew that you're smart girl, love. "_- Said the original.

_"Everything seemed obvious to me when I thought about Tyler's bond with you. And then I remembered you said that everything in the end will be obvious. "_

Klaus smiled sexy in response to the vampire. Then he stood up and walked over to her. He made a sweet kiss on the girl's cheek to her ear and said - _"See you soon, sweetheart"_

The girl was surprised to move by the original hybrid but she smiled. Deep in her suddenly grew warm. She felt like a blush creeping on her neck. Then she felt happy and the desire to stop the original hybrid and kiss him but is ignored. She got up and went home with a broad smile.

* * *

**What do you think? I want to see your opinions about this.**  
**Kisses, Karolina.**


End file.
